


Busy

by Pastel_Pixell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pixell/pseuds/Pastel_Pixell
Summary: “Shuichi couldn’t remember the time. It was somewhere between 1:30am to 2:00am, but he couldn’t care less. He had work to do. Even if Kokichi constantly reminded him to not over work himself and that he needed rest, Shuichi didn’t listen. He appreciated the kind gesture though.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 62





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first writing like ever. I’ve never written anything before, but last night I had the stupidest idea to write a fic based off of my imagination, and I made this. It might be short, I’m sorry! Also, I’m not a professional! This is probably very fucking bad, but that’s okay. I plan on making another fic, but probably not soon.
> 
> Few things to understand:  
> -Shuichi and Kokichi have been married for a few years now  
> -Shuichi’s office is a room inside their bedroom, more like a side room.
> 
> Also, even if she is never mentioned in this fic, they have a dog named Mocha. She’s a Samoyed!

Shuichi couldn’t remember the time. It was somewhere between 1:30am to 2:00am, but he couldn’t care less. He had work to do. Even if Kokichi constantly reminded him to not over work himself and that he needed rest, Shuichi didn’t listen. He appreciated the kind gesture though. But that’s besides the point. He had work to do, and he would get it done, even if it killed him.  
The only problem right now is that he ran out of coffee. He didn’t even drink the previous cup, all of it spilled over his desk and papers while he was dozing off, hitting it with his elbow whilst doing so.The burning feeling of the coffee woke him up even more. Luckily, he always makes 6 copies of all his paperwork in case anything happens. 

With a very long yawn and a short stretch, Shuichi managed to get out of his chair and reached for his office door. Opening the door slowly as to not wake Kokichi, he turned the knob and slowly crept out into their bedroom, lightly stepping towards the door. Before he could exit the room, he took one more glance at his beautiful sleeping husband, admiring him in all his beauty in the dimly lit room. He thought to himself about how lucky he was to have such an amazing husband. 

After taking a good 7 minutes of staring at Kokichi, Shuichi turned back towards the door, but before he could exit the room, a muffled voice was heard from their bed.  
“Mmmpfhahanmmmmbbhb”  
A tired and low voice said from the other side of the room.  
“Oh, did I wake you?? I’m sorry..” Shuichi apologized to the muffled voice.  
“Mmmandnsjbnnmmmmmmm”  
“I can’t understand what you’re saying when your face is buried in the pillow, dear.”  
After a short minute of silence, the voice spoke again, without his face being stuffed into the pillow.

“Why are you awake it’s like 2:30 in the morning....”

Shuichi knew he was probably in trouble at this point, but regardless, he answered his question.

“I had a few papers that I wanted to finish up before bed and—“  
“Shu, you realize that you can’t work without taking a break every once in a while right?? You need sleep, babe, you can’t just stay up forever.”  
“Well, yes, I understand that, but I just really wanted to get this done before Monday and-“

But Kokichi stopped listening at that point. He glared at Shuichi with his beautiful violet eyes, folding his arms as he sat up. He didn’t like it when Shuichi over worked himself. In fact, he hated it. He just wanted his husband to sleep in the same bed as him again as opposed to him falling asleep on his desk. He wanted him to be well rested and not have to rely on coffee to stay awake during the day. Plus Kokichi was touch starved, and he just wanted to spend at least tonight with his husband.  
Rightfully upset, Kokichi groaned and buried his face in the pillow again, mumbling another incomprehensible sentence into it.  
Shuichi could tell he was upset, so doing the reasonable thing to do, he walked up to the bed and flopped onto his side of the bed. He missed the warmth and softness of his bed. He missed Kokichi’s face being buried in his chest. He missed the cuddling and light kissing before bed. But he guessed it wasn’t exactly his fault. Kirigiri assigned him many more case files to fill out this week as if he doesn’t already have too many to handle.

Suddenly, he felt something weighing on top of his chest. It was Kokichi. He was snuggling his face into Shuichi’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel more relaxed and calm. When he was with Kokichi, he felt better. He wasn’t stressed or worried about his work. All of his thoughts would be clouded with Kokichi.  
Listening to the light breathing of his husband, Shuichi planted a small kiss upon Kokichi’s forehead, brushing away his hair before doing so.  
“You know, I love you a lot Kichi.”  
“I love you too, but how come you never sleep in the same bed as me anymoreee..??”  
As stupid of a question it was, it was still somewhat reasonable. How long has it been since they had slept in the same room?? In the same bed??? How long has it been since he slept at all?? Shuichi couldn’t remember.

“Exactly my point.”

Shuichi hadn’t even said anything, and yet Kokichi knew what he was thinking. He guessed that’s why they got along so well. They were married for 5 years now, after all.

“I have a lot of work to get done, and I’m sorry I haven’t been spending much time with you lately, I really want to, though. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Kokichi was starting to drift off to sleep again. He’s heard this speech many times, and isn’t convinced every time he hears it.  
“But you said that last week, and the week before! And the week before! Shu you’re almost never home, and when you are, you’re always so busy...”

Kokichi sounded like a toddler, but that’s because he was upset. He just wanted attention, but didn’t like asking for it, so he didn’t. But with almost 2 full months without Shuichi’s attention, he started to feel unwanted. It wasn’t Shuichi’s fault, and he knew that. He hated that feeling so much. He just missed his husband.

As much as Shuichi hated to admit it, he was right. He worked from 8:30am to 6:00pm and usually he would just come home and work from there. He can’t remember the last time he went out with Kokichi in the past few months or went out at all. He hasn’t seen his friends in a while either. He was just always so busy.

Busy. He hated that word with a passion. Whenever he wanted to do something, he couldn’t do it because he wanted to get everything done at once, regardless of how long it took. The word “busy” is often used to describe him. By his friends, by his uncle, even by his husband. Kokichi even once said that if you were to search for the definition of busy, Shuichi’s name would appear. As dumb a joke it was, he was probably right. It’s bound to be in a dictionary somewhere.

“How about we go to the carnival this weekend?”

Even if it was dark in the room, Shuichi could practically feel Kokichi’s eyes glimmer and sparkle at those words.  
They hadn’t been there in a while, and the carnival was one of Kokichi’s favorite places in the world. (Other than D.I.C.E. headquarters and his own house, of course.)  
Kokichi’s head shot up, and he stared directly at Shuichi’s golden eyes. 

“You mean it?! You really mean it??!!” Kokichi was practically whisper yelling. If that even makes sense. But of course, almost nothing makes sense with Kokichi. 

“Of course I do! I’ll have everything done by this weekend, so we’ll have some free time for just the two of us.”

Kokichi didn’t know what to say, so instead, he kissed Shuichi’s lips, both of them leaning into it. His lips tasted like black coffee with half a cube of sugar. That was an oddly specific detail. Of course Kokichi would know it was half a cube, he’s the one that makes it in the first place.

After a few moments of kissing and excitement, they eventually pulled away, and Kokichi sat up upon Shuichi’s lap.

“You know, I look forward to this weekend.”

“I know you do, I do as well. I know you love the carnival, so why not go?”

“It’s not JUST about the carnival, it’s because I get to spend time with you! And maybe the carnival. Just a bit.” 

Shuichi was grateful for those words. He loved spending time with his husband as well, even if he doesn’t get to do it often.  
Shuichi put his arms around Kokichi’s waist. And with that, Kokichi buried his face into Shuichi’s chest, pulling the covers over the both of them.  
“Goodnight, my love.”  
“It’s morning, Kichi.”  
“Shu, Can you not be a smartass for a second and just slee—“  
Shuichi cut him off by kissing him one last time on his forehead and drifting off to sleep.  
Kokichi puffed put his cheeks like the tsundere he is, and fell asleep shortly afterwards, blush still dusted on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know it’s shitty, but This is just my first fic. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments as to what I should do better!  
> Follow my Instagram @Pastel.Pixell.


End file.
